temmiecentralfandomcom-20200214-history
BoysnGirls
(the episode begins with Bong coming out from behind a curtain on a stage) Bong: (reading from a script) Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. We thought it only fair that the show you're about to see may disturb you. So tuck your children, Timmys and Masons into bed instead of sending us angry letters tommorrow. (rips script in half and throughs it away, mumbling) Though this does air on night time block on most channels so why children are watching this I don't understand. (stops) You have been warned. (cut to the SBFW HQ, Arch Wizard Megumin is filling up a bucket with toothbrushes in the kitchen, SpongeBot enters) SpongeBot: What'cha doing? Arch Wizard Megumin: I'm getting ready for the trick-or-treaters. Polar went crazy on sugar last year, and with Timmy and Mason here now, I've decided that this year we should just give out toothbrushes. SpongeBot: I though Ponyo gave the OK for candy. Arch Wizard Megumin: She did, but she's not staff anymore and I'm in charge, remember? SpongeBot: Oh yeah, all she did was hibernate and hate on LiBB. Arch Wizard Megumin: Don't start celebrating, you're probably gonna be next to go. I mean, you don't moderate anything and are trying to split the wiki into two just so your fanon gets praised. SpongeBot: Try telling that to every other content mod. Arch Wizard Megumin: Good point. (the doorbell, rings, this time it's a FNAF jumpscare) Polar: I'm so glad I made commitments to this whole 'doorbell gag' thing. You guys are gonna here that noise 'til about nine. (answers the door) Kids: Trick or treat?! (Travis comes running down the stairs naked and the kids are scared off) Polar: WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR? I'M THE TRICKSTER IN THIS HOUSE! Travis: Best Halloween costume I could think of. (Timmy and Mason of rolling around on the floor in the hallway) Timmy: It's scarier than my Grandma! (theme song but is a Halloween remix that samples In The Hall of the Mountain King, we then cut to The Krusty Krab) Timmy: This Kiddy Patty really hits the spot! Mason: You don't say! Timmy: Yeah, I do! Mason: No, you really don't! It's horrible! Cicicity: I though you'd find it.. 'appealing'. Mason: I really fricking don't. Why did you take us here anyway? Cicicity: Arch Wizard Megumin asked me to take you two out of the house, away from the little spookiness of the HQ. He also mentioned that it'd do me good to see the sights of Bikini Bottom as I'm new to town AND the HQ. I still can't believe how funny that name is! (Squidward approaches the table with dessert) Squidward: Some guy called Travis Penniall suggested it. Really suits the place. (laughs) Two ice creams and one sundae? Cicicity: Yep, as if they weren't the same thing. Timmy: But Cicicity, ice creams and sundaes are two completely different thing! Squidward: I've got an idea! Why don't you tell me all about it AFTER my shift! Sorry abou the wait. (gives them the dessert and goes into his boat) SpongeBob: (through the window) Psst! Squidward! Squidward! Squidward! Squidward! Squidward! Squidward! Squidward: WHAT DO YOU WANT? SpongeBob: Will the Halloween party tonight be scary? Squidward: (sarcastically) Oh, terrifying. But, if that means that you can't come, that would be a real shame. SpongeBob: I know! All my friends are gonna be there, but I can't go... Will it be scarier than SB- Squidward: YES! IT'S GONNA BE THE SCARIEST THING IN THE ENTIRE BLUE SEA! WHATEVER MAKES YOU NOT WANT TO COME! SpongeBob: (sarcastically) Well, I don't know about you, Squidward, but nothing's more scarier than you shouting out me in a lousy attempt to make me not want to come to the party... (after a pause, Squidward facepalms and cut to the party at The Krusty Krab, Polar, SpongeBot, Phil, Rocky, WalkingBird, Primitive and Some Match are at a table) All: Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug! (Phil successfully drinks a whole bottle of Lucozade in one go, they cheer) Some Match: Where's the others? WalkingBird: Timmy and that said they were gonna stay back at the HQ as the trick-or-treating had cooled down, the rest should be here shortly, Some Match. Travis said he was working on a surprise. Phil: Oh no! Not more D.I.Y. Condoms! Primitive: What's wrong with those? I quite liked them! SpongeBot: Didn't you have homework to do? Primitive: Oh yeah. (he leaves) SpongeBot: Works every fricking time. Hey, Polar! Go over and order and see if they serve some oil here. Polar: Sure thing, SpongeBot. Would you like Diet Oil? (he stares blankly, well, the closest thing to that a robot can do) Whatever. (he goes over to the counter) Rocky: Who's up for Apple Bobbing? (they all raises their hand except SpongeBot) Phil: Too bad you're a robot, Bot. (they all go over to do some Apple Bobbing, except SpongeBot and Polar who is in a long queue) Polar: C'mon, c'mon! This restaurant isn't even that popular on every other day! (Some Match accidentally swallows and apple and chokes on it, cut back to the HQ, Mrs. McMuffin rings the doorbell with a bag of candy) Cicicity: Is this one of Polar's tricks I was warned about? I keep hearing a FNAF jumpscare go off from the basement. Timmy: No idea. It's not even that scary! Arch Wizard Megumin: It's the doorbell. Polar changes it everyday. (picks up the bucket of toothbrushes and opens the door) Mrs. McMuffin: Hello there, brave young man. I've brought some candy for young lil' Timmy and Mason, seeing as they're too old for trick-or-treating now apparently. Arch Wizard Megumin: (pauses, looks down at his bucket of toothbrushes and sighs) Well, f**k me, then! (two B.W.A.s arrive at the door) B.W.A. 1: Excuse me, would you know where we would be able to find a Travis Penniall? (cut back to The Krusty Krab) Announcer: Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls and SpongeBot. Please put your hands together for... (Travis walks into the middle of the restauraunt, and it's revealed that he is the announcer) Me! (everyone stares in shock at Travis' naked body, which no 'bits' are shown btw, except SpongeBob, who stares in awe) What did you expect, Sportaflop? Polar: Hey! Travis: Well, you're in luck! This is an act I like to call... Sexaflop! (a gang of strippers enter The Krusty Krab and wow the customers to Tom Jones' Sex Bomb) SpongeBot: Hardrive overload, hardrive overload! SpongeBob: Whoo! Let's get naked! (rips his clothes off) Squidward: Ew... SpongeBob: Well, you're not wearing any f***ing pants either, are ya? Phil: I thought this was supposed to be a Halloween party! WalkingBird: It is! This is the scariest thing I've seen in all my life! Mr. Krabs: (bursting out of his office) WHAT ARE YE LOT DOING? THIS IS MY RESTAURANT AND Y'ALL STEALING ALL ME MONE- (notices Mrs. Puff as one of the strippers and joins in the the money throwing, meanwhile, Arch Wizard Megumin, Cicicity, Timmy, Mason and Bong race after the B.W.A.s running towards The Krusty Krab) Bong: WHY DID YOU TELL THEM WHERE HE WAS IN THE FIRST PLACE? Arch Wizard Megumin: I DIDN'T NO THEY WERE COPPERS! Bong: NO SH*T, EH? Timmy: THIS IS EXACTLY WHY YOU SHOULDN'T BE OUR DICTATOR! (they enter The Krusty Krab and Travis almost instantly notices them) Travis: OH SH*T! Aunt Flow! (a stripper approaches him and Travis points to the B.W.A.s, she performs a dance around them which manages to distract the first one but the second one is able to break the trance and goes after Travis) Rocky: Phil! Those B.W.A.s are going after Travis! Phil: Who cares? Rocky: He's part of our staff! We NEED him! Phil: Now you're starting to sound like those British army cadets posters or whatever they were... (in the background, Polar finally gets the drink of oil and gives it to SpongeBot) Polar: They said they don't normally sell 'em but 'the customer is always right'. SpongeBot: WHY ARE YOU SO CALM! LOOK! (he points to Travis getting cuffed) Polar: Dump The Josjh! Dump The Josjh! Dump The Josjh! Dump The Josjh! Polar and Bong: Dump The Josjh!''' '''Dump The Josjh! Dump The Josjh! Bong: Wait, what am I saying? (the wikians all rush over to help Travis) Timmy: I shouldn't have come here! This is way too scary! Mason: You're right! B.W.A. 2: Get off of me! Travis: Strippers! Stop following my orders and help me! Rocky: THAT MAKES NO SENSE! (the strippers rush over to help and everyone else breaks free from the 'spell') Mr. Krabs: Eh? What happened? SpongeBob: Squidward, I just went to Heaven! Squidward: Good for you. Mr. Krabs: I can't believe it! An arrest is happening! THE KRUSTY KRAB IS GONNA BE ON THE NEWS! HOORAY! (both B.W.A. are killed and dragged out of the restaurant by two strippers) Phil: We gotta go before more f***ing coppers arrive! (the wikians flee from The Krusty Krab) Mr. Krabs: NO! WHAT ABOUT MY FRONT PAGE HEADLINE? (cut to the HQ where everyone is exhausted on the couches) Polar: Well, that was... eventful... SpongeBot: Shame this Halloween wasn't as scary as I had hoped. Travis: What are you lot talking about? I did two laps 'round Bikini Bottom naked and you're saying that THAT wasn't scary? Arch Wizard Megumin: Someone get Travis a towel. (Primitive reluctantly leaves to get a towel) Phil: So, er... What do we do now? Timmy: My mum brought 'round a bag full of candy earlier! Arch Wizard Megumin: FU- (end)